Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board with a built-in electronic component where multiple openings are formed in a solder-resist layer so as to expose portions of a conductive layer for use as conductive pads. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing such a wiring board.
Description of Background Art
A wiring board with a built-in electronic component may have multiple openings which are formed in a solder-resist layer. WO2007/129545 describes using a so-called lithographic technique in which a photomask having opening patterns is laminated on a solder-resist layer, and the photomask is then exposed to ultraviolet rays, and multiple openings have substantially the same opening diameters. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.